


Magazine quiz

by HarkenTost



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkenTost/pseuds/HarkenTost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes home to find his girlfriend reading a gossip magazine and insisting that they take one of its silly quizzes. Tired and bored, he takes the magazine of her hands and notices the title of that “couple’s activity” was as stupid as he expected: putting your love on words. He then looks at her and sees her excited eyes, full of expectations. He gives in and sighs. That’s going to be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magazine quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> A short oneshot here, hope you like it! If you do, thanks a lot, if you don't, sorry for wasting your time xD  
> And sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.

\- Do I really have to do this? – Marco asked, boredom showing all over his face.  
\- Yes, you do. Come on, it won’t do us any bad.  
\- Baby, come on... I’m tired, today’s training was hard, can’t we just watch a movie or something like that? – He stared at the magazine she was holding, felling panic growing inside. He had no idea of how she got that, it was one of those silly magazines full of quizzes and gossips and curious facts, that many times even included him and she never read those, so it was a little bit surprising for him coming home to find her laying in their bed, comfortably dressed with a shirt and one of his boxers, holding a magazine that read “Are you really a happy couple? Find out with this quiz!” on the cover on giant red letters.  
\- Marco, please. It will only take like ten minutes, and I’ll make it up to you later. – She had a grin in her face that was the only argument Marco needed to be defeated.  
\- Okay, now you said the words. Let’s do this weird thing, though I don’t need it to know we’re happy. – He emptied his pockets throwing everything on the desk by his side of the bed.  
Marco sat by her side in the mattress, noticing a little smile in her face caused by his words.  
\- No, we have to be face to face. – She moved in bed, sitting cross-legged in front of him. – So, this is how it works: we just have to answer some questions while looking at each other’s eyes. See, it’s pretty simple.   
\- God, this seems very intimate. – Marco said, slightly uncomfortable.  
\- Marco, we are intimate. We are personal, you should know that. It’s called “having feelings for someone you’ve been dating for the past two years”, okay?  
She was teasing him, but deep down he saw she looked a little hurt, quite insecure, so he took the magazine of her hands and took a fast look over the page. The title of that “couple’s activity” was as stupid as he expected: putting your love on words. He sighed. That’d be funny.  
\- I’ll start. Question one: when did you first realize you were in love with me?  
Well, that can actually be interesting, Marco thought. He never asked her about that, and it’d be genuinely good to know when he had gotten her.  
\- Ok, that’s harder than I expected. Let me think. – Marco kept staring at her while she run over her memories, her brown eyes moving around their room without actually seeing anything. He could see how concentrated in her thoughts she was when she started bitting her lips.  
\- So...? – He was waiting, drowning himself in her beauty.  
\- I’m not really sure, there were many moments I thought you were the one, but the most significant for me was that time when I got sick and you brought me chicken soup cause that’s what you had seen on tv.   
Marco laughed, slightly embarrassed. That was actually a big inside joke between them, and she never failed to make him actually blush, but he had no idea that it meant so much to her. It was chicken soup, after all.  
\- Interesting. You keep mocking at me about it, but apparently my chicken soup worked well on you.  
She laughed at the moment and the sound was like a melody to Marco. He still couldn’t believe she still had those effects on him.  
\- Ok, my turn to ask. – She grabbed the magazine from Marco’s hands, still smiling sweetly. – Question two: What is... Oh, this isn’t fair, I know this already, you can’t hide it. I’ll pick another.  
\- No, no. You don’t get to pick the questions, just follow the order. What is it?  
It was her time to look bored.  
\- What do you like most about the sex? – Yeah, she really did know that. They’d talk about their sex all the time, trying to make it better for one another.  
\- You’re right, you do know that. But I’ll tell you nonetheless. I like it when you’re on top of me, riding your way to ecstasy. I love your facial expressions and moans, the way you move your hips and the way your body contracts against mine when you finally reach it.   
It was also her time to blush now, Marco’s voice was barely a whisper.  
They stared at each other for a while, the tension filling all spaces between their bodies, that both of them knew soon wouldn’t exist anymore.  
\- Stop doing that, let’s finish the quiz. – She laughed her tension away. – Just go to the last question already, I can’t think properly anymore.  
\- Sorry, love, I’ll try not to be utterly sexy and distracting for now. Well, this one is different. We have to tell each other five things we appreciate in the other.   
\- Ah, alright, that’s nice. Just don’t talk about sex, or we’ll never end this. You go.  
Marco was silent for some moments, trying to think about what he liked most about her.   
\- That’s a lot harder than talking about sex.  
\- It’s called feelings, Marco. It’s a good thing that you have them.  
\- That’s not it, it’s just that I love you so much everything you do seems perfect to me.  
She just looked him in the eyes, slowly letting his words sink in, enjoying all the feelings and memories they represented.  
\- I’ll start then, it’s easier for me apparently. I don’t love you that much, actually it’s just some very specific things about you, ok? – She joked and Marco knew it. – I love the way your hair looks when you wake up.  
\- Really? God, I wish I could say the same about yours.  
\- Idiot. – She laughed again, and for Marco it was pure joy. – I’m serious, Marco. I like that it’s all messy and weird and falling on your eyes. It makes you look cute.  
\- Cute? Am I really supposed to take that as a compliment? – Out of instinct he moved his hand to his hair, checking it was all okay and cool as usual.  
\- Yeah. I mean, I really, really like it, because then you get your hair done and go on full sexy mode, which is definetly not bad, but I’m left with this feeling that I’m the only one allowed to see you that way and I love it.  
He just looked at her, surprised by the simplicity of her reason to like him that way.  
\- Thank you then, I’m glad you like me even when my hair justifies my “Woodypecker” nickname.   
She just smiled, as if she had revelead some big secret that she liked being able to enjoy without no one knowing it.  
\- My turn now, huh? – It wasn’t hard for Marco to know what to say now anymore.  
\- I like when I wake up at night and you’re on your studio playing something or singing in this really low and sweet voice. You have no idea how much it calms me and makes me feel home.  
\- Most of the times when I’m playing and singing I’m thinking of you, you know?   
\- Yeah. – Marco said jokingly, with excessive confidence in his face, but the expression in his eyes soothed until it was just admiration for her.   
\- I like the way you act with Nico and how he looks at you.  
\- He adores you too.   
\- Ah, but that’s different… You’re like his super cool uncle, it gets me wondering how our future kids will be.  
\- They’ll be as beautiful and talented as their mother, and as sexy and cool as their- well, as their mother too.  
She laughed again, and got on her knees, close to Marco.  
\- For your information, I find you beautiful and talented and sexy and cool, more than anyone I’ve ever known.  
\- You do? – Marco grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap.  
\- Uhum. – She whispered, taking of her shirt while sitting on his legs. Marco just stared at her, admiring her naked beauty. God, she still messed with his mind after all that time. She then tried taking the magazine out of his hands but he hold it harder.  
\- Wait, there’s one final question I just saw here.  
\- Come on Marco, it can wait. – She started kissing his neck, her hand rubbing the end of his shirt in hopes of taking it out.  
\- No, no. Let me finish this. It’s a simple question… At least I hope so.  
\- God… Okay, what is it?  
\- Will you marry me?  
The seconds that took for her to answer felt like eternity to Marco. But when he saw her lips turning into a smile and tears in her eyes, he knew.  
She’d be his wife.


End file.
